An image forming method has been known in which a latent image formed on a latent image carrying member is developed by a toner, and the toner image is once transferred onto an intermediate transfer member and then transferred onto an image forming support and fixed. Such the method is different from a usual method in which the toner image formed on the latent image carrying member is directly transferred on the image forming support. In the former method, a toner having a stable charging ability is necessary since the toner image is subjected to plural times of transfer.
On a toner prepared by a usual crashing method, a problem is raised that the color reproducibility of the color image is degraded since the material dispersed in the toner is non-uniformly existed at the crashed surface of the toner particle, accordingly, the surface property of each of the toner particles is difficultly made uniform and the fluctuation of the transfer is tend to be occurred.
Besides, a polymerized toner prepared by a polymerization method has been known. Among the polymerized toner, one prepared by a suspension polymerization method is expected to have a high uniformity of the toner particles since the spherical toner particles each having the uniform surface property can be formed by such the suspension polymerization. However, a problem of degradation of the transferring ability is raised on such the toner since the adhesiveness to the latent image carrying member is made too high in the toner composed of sphere shaped particles.
A toner for developing a static latent image and an image forming method using the toner is required by which an image can be stably formed during a prolonged period by the image forming method using the intermediate transfer member.